


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Implied Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, but you know i'm trying to stop it lmao, i'm ziall af too much, larry stylinson - Freeform, military surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' been stationed off for the past 3 years and that makes it 3 years since he seen his beautiful boyfriend, Harry.</p><p>(Very cliche military surprise one shot, because I was looking them up and got the idea. Plus it was one with a gay couple and I was bawling my eyes out because it was too fucking cute.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Some days it's hard not having him here.

Some days it's easier, when you have Skype, phones, family and friends.

But it hurts more than anything, because you want to be happy. You want to be proud because the love of you life is being the hero he always wanted to be. He's making a difference in other people lives while you're at home, alone. 

Harry was proud though, very. Louis was living his dream, working as computer technician in the Army and making sure the computers were responsive to the aircraft.

Louis' been stationed off for the past 3 years and that makes it 3 years since he seen his beautiful boyfriend, Harry.

Louis was still deployed, in Saudi Arabia which was  _6,613 km_ away from home.

"When's he coming home again?" Niall asked as Harry was draped across him. Their friendship was always like this, this intimate. They had their boundaries, which Harry chose to cross ever once in a while, but it's been this way since Harry pushed the older boy down in kindergarten after he picked on Niall's accent. Thus the friendship was born. 

Harry hummed as Niall's cold fingers caressed his scalp, though getting tangled in the heap of curls. "In a month, June 25 exactly." 

"You ready for 'im then? It's been a while since Tommo caused ruckus around here." Niall chuckled as Harry pinched his side.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend when he's not here Ni." Harry smiled softly. "And of course I'm ready for him. It's been 3 years, 3 _long_ sex deprived years." 

"Oi!" Niall pushed his shoulder, causing the younger boy to laugh. "I don't want to hear about your drought. I rather not have that image in my head." 

They continued on watching TV, since that's what Harry mainly invited Niall over for. That and because he missed his best friend, who decided it was nice to go visit his parents for a month while Harry was stuck here in England with Zayn and Liam. Now don't get him wrong, he loves the other boys but they're not Niall. The two have been stuck together for over 20 years, through crushes, sprained ankles (twice for Harry's sake), Uni and so much more. The two weren't going to be broken anytime soon. 

-

Some people thought it was stupid for him to wait three years for Louis to come back, saying that he shouldn't waste the prime time of his life on some boy. But he wasn't some boy, he was Louis. Harry's Louis. The same Louis that Harry met ten years ago when was a 14 year old awkward, lanky boy with a massive set of curly hair. Harry was a 'freshie', a baby, new meat...a Freshman. So he didn't expect anyone to talk to him, since he had to basically start all over again in the food chain. 

But little did he know, that there was someone who thought that his awkwardness was cute. Adorable even. 

"Lost?" Harry let out a startled yelp (he refused to admit that it was a scream, girlish at that) at the voice. He was met with a little pixie, with feathery brown hair and pleasant blue eyes.

Harry being the person that he is, said whatever was on his mind. "You're fucking beautiful." Blush rushed over his face as the boy looked up at him, smiling.  _Nice going Harry, you can't just say that._  

"Thanks gorgeous, you're not too bad yourself?"  _Ok, maybe you can._ "Louis Tomlinson at your service. Now, do you need any help? I know this school can get confusing, well atleast it was for me when I got here last year." 

 _Year 11? He's so small._ "Sure," Harry mumbled, handing Louis his schedule. Harry took this time to look over Louis, not that he was going to admit it but boy Louis was a looker. He was working the whole messy hair look, that was accompanied by a beanie, which Harry knew was against the dress code. He had on this white shirt with a jean jacket, but when Harry looked at his legs he thought he was going to _die_. Who knew black pants could make someone's legs look so good. It should be a sin to look this good at school. And he knew by how tight they were in the front that Louis probably had a great arse. Not that he was thinking about it. 

"Oi, young Harold! My eyes are up here." Louis' voice brought Harry back to reality instead of the land where he was calling Louis things that he only heard in those videos his mom blocked at their house but Niall's brother had them hidden under his bed. 

Harry's face was flushed but Louis looked proud that he caused the younger boy to be flustered. Harry didn't even mind that he called him 'Harold' when it clearly stated on his schedule that his name was Harry. 

"I know where you're headed, I can show you." Louis smirked, gladly seeing Harry's face turn a harder shade of pink if possible. "You know if you can keep your eyes above my waist." 

Harry wanted to cry, why was God doing this to him?

"Though if it's your huge  _hands_ , you can put those anywhere you please."

Kill him now, please.

-

Niall took a liking in the boy, glad that Harry finally found someone that liked him for him and wasn't going to change him. 

Louis graduated before the two, starting at Harper University a year earlier where he met Zayn, an art major. (Greek God if you asked Niall.) 

When the two got there they met Liam, a boy that was more shy than Harry but just as friendly. He was able to fit in with the four easier than he thought. (Which made his parents very proud, since most of Liam's life he only had one friend and was bullied. But shame on those people now, because the lad could give David Beckham a run for his money.)

-

Harry wasn't one to get antsy, always the patient one even though they would think that since he's the baby that he wouldn't be able to handle waiting. 

That was Niall's department.

"Can we go _now,_ Li?" Niall swung his legs, from where he was sitting on the counter. Liam told him in a few and to get off the counter before he hurt himself, again. "If I wanted me Ma here, I would have let her moved in when she asked." 

Liam rolled his eyes, throwing a piece of bread at the boy which hit him in the forehead. Niall started picking the magnets off the fridge beside him, throwing them at Liam, who dodged them with ease. Harry just sat at the table, laughing from his friends antics.

"Can you both stop before you hurt yourselves?" Zayn said when one flew by his face when he walked into the kitchen. There was a chorus of who started it from both boys, trying to get the other in trouble. "I don't care who started it, stop it." 

With a 'fine' from Liam and a 'yes, daddy' from Niall, they both stopped. Harry almost fell out his chair laughing at Zayn's face when he heard Niall's words, used to the boy always saying things like but still reacting the same way. 

It was only 15 minutes later when they all walked out Niall's house and piled into Liam's car, being that Niall's car was in the shop and Liam was staying with him for the week while his carpets got done. They listened to music, all singing when Sam Smith's latest hit came one. Niall almost swooning over Zayn hitting the high note so effortlessly. 

They all knew where they were going, except Harry. So when he saw that they were at the beach, he was confused, mainly because he wasn't dressed for the beach. He was in a white sheer shirt, black skinny's and his famous black boots. Liam told him to just take the boots off and roll his pants legs up. Him and Niall were already taking off their shirts, keeping their shorts on.

It was well past 7, which meant that most people have already gone home but some families where still hanging around. The sunset was beautiful, making Zayn want to just sit there and paint it but he left his supplies home plus that's not what they're here for. 

"So this is where our boy's night out was destined for?" Harry asked, letting the waves wash over his feet. "Night at the beach." 

"Problem with that Styles?" Zayn smirked up at him. They never got over how the _baby_ , was taller than the rest of them. 

Harry shock his head, watching as Liam was trying to push Niall into the water but the boy wasn't going down without a fight. "Not at all, it's relaxing."

The two watch at the other's kept trying to get one to go under the water. Zayn wasn't a big fan of large bodies of water, so he stay where he could enjoy but still be safe. Harry like the waves washing up to him rather than getting stuck in on. 

Zayn glanced behind them and then called the boys from the water. "We kind of have a surprise for you," He said as Harry looked at him, a little confusion on his face. "Turn-"

"Not bloody yet! I don't have my camera!" Liam shouted but it was too late, Harry already turned to see a man walking towards them.

Not just any man, _his_ man. 

Louis was always able to catch Harry, no matter how much taller he got. But when they ended up in sand with Harry in Louis' arms babbling on about what is he doing here and why isn't he in Saudi Arabia, well Louis wouldn't want it any other way. 

"You arse." Harry cried into his boyfriend's neck, feeling his arms tighten around his waist. "You still had three more weeks."

Louis laughed as Harry basically covered his whole body. "Surprise love." 

"Surprise!" He heard their friends behind him but he was too focused to the boy under him, holding him like his life depended on it. 

Louis ended up having to drag himself from under Harry and pulling the boy up, who just attached himself back to the older man. Harry kissed ever part of Louis' face he could reach, because it's been three _years_. Three years since he saw his precious lover in person, let alone kiss him when he wanted. 

"I love you, so much." Harry mumbled pulling Louis closer to him. "I can't have you leaving me that long anymore."

"You won't have too," Louis rubbed his back, calming the boy down. "I don't have to go back. I'm stationed here now. I got a job offer and everything, working for one of the top companies that help out with the Army. I'm your's baby, all your's." 

Harry thought he could faint from the excitement that Louis was going to stay, but Louis wasn't finish. 

"I have something for you actually," Louis reached in his pocket to pull something out. When Harry saw the black box, he jumped on Louis. This time the boy catching him, not falling. 

"Yes! Of course, you're the love of my life!" Harry kissed Louis and then buried his face in his neck. "I love you more than life. Yes, I'll marry you!" 

He heard Liam saying something about letting Louis finish his speech, but even after hearing two smacks and union of "Shut up, Liam.", all he focused on was Louis. The older boy placed Harry back on the ground, pulling the ring out of the box to place on the boy finger. "I always knew you were the one for me, Harry Tomlinson." 

Harry heard a screech before he was tackled to the ground. "'m so happy for you Harry!" Niall shouted hugging his bestfriend. "You don't know how hard it was for me to keep this secret, two months. Two months of lying and now I'm free from sin!" 

"It really wasn't that hard, I just told you that I would take you to Nando's and you were sold." Zayn said pulling the boy off Harry and then helping the youngest up. "Congrats Har." 

Harry beamed as everyone congratulated the two.

"Bribing him with food huh, Malik?" Louis smiled, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, who gladly rested his head on top of Louis'. "Giving in to his infatuation with you now? I missed that much?" 

Zayn blushed, rolling his eyes. "I'm working on 'im." Niall beamed placing a sloppy kiss on the boy's heated cheek. "Might beat you two to the alter before you know it." 

Liam pat Zayn's back with a wide smile on his face, as the tan boy was clearly smiling even though his whole face was a burning red but hidden because he was buried in Liam's neck. "Shut up, this isn't about me. It about Louis and Harry, so be quiet Niall." 

-

It was great to see all their family and friends so happy to see the two getting married. 

"I just want to say, I'm honored to be giving the best man speech." Liam beamed, while Niall sulked in the seat beside him. He still thought it was unfair how the two had to basically fight for the spot but Harry gave Louis permission to choose the honor. Liam was 10x's stronger than Niall so he saw it as an injustice fight. 

"You both changed my life in such a positive way. I met both of you at Uni, after Harry basically sent box tumbling down after bumping into me. He looked like he just killed a puppy, so I forgave him quicker than I thought." Liam smiled at the young lad that held a sheepish look on his face. "And Louis, you were great, after I had to beg for my life that I was in no way attracted to Harry. I just borrowed his shirt, not ask him to leave you." 

"He wouldn't go anyway Payne." Louis stuck his tongue out at the boy, who returned it. 

"Basically, I knew from the first day I met these two that they were destined for each other. Their love is so beautiful, so genuine. You don't get to see love quite like that anymore and I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations, to Harry and Louis!"

"Harry and Louis!" The people shouted back, causing both boys to beam. They shared a quick kiss and waited for Gemma to get up to say what she wanted, Zayn helped her up the stairs since she was already 8 months pregnant with Harry's little niece.

"Wait!" Niall grabbed the mic before Gemma could get it. "I wanted to say something, because I think it's unfair that Liam won that fight."  

Harry laughed as Louis nodded his head, letting the Irishman continue. They both saw this coming. 

Niall beamed, plucking Liam on the back of his head before walking to the newlyweds, sitting down on Harry's lap. 

"Haz, you're my brother. My bestfriend and the one I can go to at anytime when I need to." Niall wrapped his arm around the boy shoulder, dropping his head onto the brown silky curls that took them hours to control. "I always thought that it would be me marrying you, seeing that we made that pact at 10 that when we're 25, we would get married but _someone_ had to be beat me too it. I proud of you Haz, you're a strong one and you're very special to me. Don't forget me when you start loving Louis more than you love me, ok?" 

Harry always knew that Niall tried to joke his way out of crying, but when the blonde boy first set of tears hit his face, he was quick to pull him into a hug. Everyone basically cooed over the scene as Harry held back tears. "I will always love you more than Louis." He laughed wetly against Niall's cheek. Louis knew that Harry didn't mean it how it sound, that he loved the two totally different. It was heart warming. 

"And Tomlinson," Niall wiped his face, turning towards Louis even though he was still perched in Harry's lap. "don't you dare hurt my bestfriend. I told you this over 10 years ago and I'm refreshing your mind again. I still can't beat you up, but I have Zaynie and Liam. And Li's pretty strong, so don't break his heart. Got it?" 

Louis stared into Harry's eyes, loving the love in those emerald eyes that he fell in love with all those years ago. Amazed that this was the man he was marrying, the love of his life. The person that was there for him through everything, making Louis know that it was alright to fail, to get scared. Because Harry would be there through every trial and catch him when falls, to protect him when needed. He was always going to be there, never leaving Louis' side. It always shook him that Harry loved him, as much as Louis loved him. Harry could have gave up when Louis left, go and find someone that was always there. But he didn't, he stayed and made sure Louis know that he was going to always be here. 

He was always going to be Louis'.

"Wouldn't dream of it Niall. Never in a million years." 


End file.
